Broken Hearts
by Ninja Midnight
Summary: Hayden, the son of Reese and Shadow, the leaders of small RV Park, is supposedly the heir of this huge place but when he falls in love with a cat from the lower status and she has his kits and his life is spun upside down. And to make matters worse he is not even fully high status and Shadow is determined to kill Hayden's mate and ruin his life like Reese did his.
1. Prologue

**AN: Lol, look at this another story. I seriously need to start working on some other ones but I can't help it. They have writer's block and I have new ideas that I should turn into one-shots but obviously I can't so please just R&R.**

**Summary: Hayden, the son of Reese and Shadow, the leaders of small RV Park, is supposedly the heir of this huge place but when he falls in love with a cat from the lower status and she has his kits and his life is spun upside down. And to make matters worse he is not even fully high status and Shadow is determined to kill Hayden's mate and ruin his life like Reese did his. **

**Characters:**

**Reese: A cream she-cat with blue eyes**

**Shadow: A black tom with amber eyes**

**Trigger: A dark gray tom with amber eyes**

**Cinnamon: A russet she-cat with green eyes**

**Hayden: A cloud gray tom with green eyes**

**Kyra: A white she-cat with a left blue eye and right amber eye**

**Kyro: A black tom with a left amber eye and right blue eye**

**Jay: A brown tabby tom with gray eyes**

* * *

Prologue

Blue eyes sparkled in the fading light; the eyes belonged to a cream she-cat. Her fur was dotted with brown spots that seemed to show the leopard-like quality that her ancestors possessed. Her intentions were unknown yet her stance and her quickened pace proved it was important.

She was walking along the maze of twoleg paths that zigzagged through the RV Park that her pack or Clan lived in. The twoleg monsters slept soundly next to the twoleg nests and some of the younger cats that had just started to join their group were cowering in the shadows. She had lost her fear of them long ago and her fear of twolegs and their constant jumbling was gone as well.

"Reese, where have you been? I haven't seen you around the park in a while," a familiar but unwelcoming voice purred and she glanced over her shoulder to glare at a big black and white tom. His fur was thick and rough and she resisted the urge to pull away but she knew she couldn't.

"Leave me alone," she spat, her ears flattened to her head yet she didn't move away from him such was the rule with mates and such. There were many cats in this RV Park and there was a system, fortunately for and unfortunately for her she was of high ranking since her father was the ruler. He got to pick out her mate, this piece of fox-dung named Shadow.

He was nearly the opposite of her pelt wise, his fur was rough and black and he had light white spots running along his back like some of that white stuff the twolegs would throw at them. He had harsh unforgiving amber eyes and she hated the look they got when he was lustful.

"Oh, now that's not a way to treat your mate especially when I am the leader's son of the rival group," he stopped in his tracks and made sure to stop her as well. He trailed his fluffy tail down her back and she shivered when he curled his tail around hers. He was the leader's son. There were two groups that were in this park's vicinity her father's was the highest and was planning to raid against theirs but when his father had offered up his son, there she was dropped into the middle and shoved into this relationship that she had no intention on staying in.

"It is when I have an important meeting to get to," she snapped and this time pulled away from him, screw rules, "two new cats just joined us and I need to go meet them, which is my job. You know that, so if you have a problem with that go die." He stared at her as she walked away, her tail and head raised as she stalked past the main twoleg nest where many were connected. The bushes went just under the windows and circled the entire building. She left Shadow to stand there in the faint glow of the flickering light and vanished through a gap in the bushes. The two new cats awaited her and she shook out her pelt before walking in.

They were two toms, one gray and white with tuxedo print. He had soft green eyes and he had a very sleek lithe build and he looked unfed. He held himself high and regal as he stared at her. His ears twitching as he admired her. The other was a dark gray tom with warm amber eyes; he had a bigger build than the other tom and seemed to shrink into the tom in front of him. He looked scared and sad and his head hung low.

"I'm Reese," she meowed silkily and the smaller tom seemed to smile at this as she walked up to them and she curled herself around them briefly trailing her tail under the bigger tom's nose. He let out a brief smile before glancing away. She uncurled from around them and sat in front of them her head held high just like the other tom.

"I'm Pistol," he introduced and pointed with his tail to his partner," and this is Trigger, we are package deal if we are to be accepted into this group of yours. We came from a pretty far place, Lake Spow RV Park. I grew up there; it was pretty nice but my master's mate got sick and we had to move down here. Trigger's master died and he moved in with us." Reese had listened curiously and she couldn't help but feel sorry for them. Both of their masters had been sick and their lives were changed.

"Well you are welcome here," she said, her ears twitching as she saw the hungry look grow in the young tom's eyes, "I must warn you though, there are many ranks here. I, and my family, are of the highest rank. My mate," Reese spat with disgust and glared at nothing in particular, "is the leader of the smaller group here."

"The leaders living quarters are here underneath this building heading that way," she pointed with her tail in the direction of a tear in the cloth and she heard a loud yowl and immediately her ears dropped.

"Coming Opal!" She shouted and nodded to the toms, "you should leave before my father comes and kills you both. Don't get into trouble and stay away from the other group, they are vicious. The rules will be explained later," she dipped her head one last time and vanished through the tear her tail vanishing with a flick.

"That is one beautiful she-cat," Pistol breathed finally as he and Trigger let out a sigh before standing and shaking his head.

"I know but Pistol she has a mate, stay away from her, okay?" The storm gray tom meowed after glancing over his shoulder and attempting to look Pistol in the eyes. Pistol's eyes were staring longingly at the tear in the cloth. Pistol heard the faint sound of Trigger as he meowed at him.

"PISTOL!" Trigger screeched the anger clear in his voice.

"Ah, what?" Pistol said glancing at him in confusion. Trigger glared at him briefly before shaking his head.

"Never mind, if you want to be killed that's your problem," Trigger muttered, slipping out the small space. The faint shine of moonlight was the only light as the twolegs above turned off their porch light. Pistol frowned momentarily at his words. What was Trigger's problem? Hairball?

"Be that way," he mocked his ears twitching before he followed the darker tom into the stillness of the night.

* * *

Moons later

"Pistol I warned you! _How could you! _You said you'd leave Reese alone!" Trigger shouted over the roar of the Thunderpath. Pistol had decided to end it all instead of endure the torture Shadow. He just had to go and play with Reese and get her pregnant.

"I wasn't listening, I'm sorry, I have to, you want me to endure that pain and then die? I think not, I'd rather do this than die a horrible death," Pistol snapped, his ears twitching in anticipation as he watched the twoleg monsters roar past.

"At least run away, don't end your life because of a stupid decision, just leave. I can't follow you, I just started a new life here and I have a mate. I can't leave," Trigger meowed. He had just gotten a mate and settled down he wasn't leaving. He couldn't leave, it bothered him to say that but he couldn't change what had just happened.

"Running away," Pistol paused and his voice sounded hopeful.

"Just run away, I won't say a word. You have my word, Pistol," he meowed softly and pressed his cheek against his friend's in a friendly way.

"I will. Just promise me one thing," the small tom locked eyes with the darker tom, "take care of my kits."

"I promise," Trigger lifted his head before Pistol vanished down the hill disappeared into the tall grass. He turned his back on the Thunderpath and vanished back into the RV Park heading towards his house.


	2. Chapter 1

**AN- HELLLOOOO! I am so happy with this story and how it's going. Granted not many people have reviewed but who cares! I still love you!**

**Anyways thanks for looking at this. As always R&R**

Chapter 1

Hayden, the rambunctious kit of a litter of one, raced past the ongoing claws of the thorn bushes that encircled his little hideout in the forest next to the RV Park. His little ears were flattened against his head and his light eyes were filled with glee.

"Hayden, son, get back here!" His mother's yowl made him pause just through the exit, his glee automatically vanished.

"Really?" He whined and winced as the sunlight flickered in his eyes from the trees above.

"Yes, now, get back here before I send Shadow in after you," Reese snapped as she pushed through the bushes just in front of him.

"But, but, but," He stuttered and Reese raised her tail to silence him and he went silent. He knew better than to talk back to his mother and dropped his head to follow her. She pricked her ears as yowl echoed through the trees. Hayden's head snapped up and he grinned widely. There was a fight breaking out and his mother was the one to stop that since every cat listened to her, well that's what he was told anyway.

"No, Hayden, I will have Cinnamon to come pick you up, stay here. These fights aren't for kits," Reese meowed and licked his ears lovingly before vanishing into the bushes that once concealed her. He let out a huff of indignation. This wasn't fair! This happened almost every day and there he was, _again, _being left by his mother for Cinnamon to take care of.

Cinnamon, his babysitter, was the mate to a strange tom cat named Trigger. He was very muscular and battle-scarred yet he had this tenderness to Hayden that surprised most cats since he was the scary, menacing tom that scattered young cats from miles around with scary stories. Even though Trigger had been here for only fourteen moons he had earned himself a reputation. Trigger had scared him the first time he had met the older tom until Reese had walked out of the shadows. Trigger had calmed immediately and had asked some questions about him and another tom. Since then, Hayden had been left in his care more often than not.

"Hayden, where are you?" The soft voice of Cinnamon floated over the soft breeze and Hayden pricked his ears.

"Over here, Cinnamon. Where I always am," Hayden said the last part in quiet exasperation and the light russet she-cat slid out of the bushes off to his right and he glanced towards her.

"She left you again, didn't she?" She asked and Hayden gave her a look.

"You should know, she probably stopped you as she raced away to go save the park _again,_" Hayden sighed in disgust and stood uneasily as Cinnamon beckoned him to her. He padded on heavy paws and padded towards her and followed her as she took the familiar path to the RV Park.

"Look, Hayden, I know that your mother leaves you-"

"You don't understand I have no mother-time. You are practically my mother that's all you could ever be to me. Reese is never-" He started but never did he finish because Cinnamon spun around glared at him.

"Shush!" Cinnamon snapped, "She does everything she can for you! She loves you more than you know. So, if you respect her, than be quiet." The young tom was surprised by her harsh words and the fire that had ignited in her eyes.

"Yes, Cinnamon," Hayden murmured quietly before padding after her and sliding under the fence and into the ravine.

* * *

"Is Reese back yet?" Hayden moaned from his spot in the den under the twoleg nest. Cinnamon had posted guard at the tear in the cloth and hadn't left to play with him yet since Trigger seemed to be busy doing other things.

"No or she would've come to greet you herself," the russet she-cat reminded and Hayden groaned again and fell onto his side in despair.

"Why?" He muttered under his breath. That seemed to be the key question and he found himself asking that a lot lately.

"So, how's the little prince?" Hayden's ears pricked and he rolled over and he stared at the tear in the cloth and it swayed and out popped to little kits and a big battle-scarred tom named Trigger.

"Trigger!" Hayden squeaked and scrambled to his paws and bounded over towards the tom and his kits.

"Hey, little squirt," the bigger tom purred and licked him on the ear before turning towards Cinnamon, "Shadow isn't going to be happy that I brought the kits or that you're watching his only son."

"Why would Shadow be mad at that?" Hayden questioned as he looked up from his friends.

"Because Shadow hates lower statuses," Cinnamon spat and Hayden recoiled, surprised at the ferocity that his mother's friend spoke about his father.

"Be careful what you say Cinnamon, you could have eavesdroppers," a cool voice hissed and he froze immediately as did every other cat.

"Shadow, excuse my mate, she happens to run her mouth at the wrong time," Trigger turned to give his mate a look and she shrunk away at his look knowing that she should have been more careful.

"You," Shadow spat glaring at Trigger, "get your mate and your kits out of my sight before I kill you all."

"Shadow, it's okay. They can stay," Hayden started but Shadow's stare snapped towards him and the kit glanced away.

"I don't care what you think! You will obey me!" Shadow snarled and the four cats that were unwanted padded away. Trigger glared at Shadow one last time before vanishing into the outside world.

"Shadow, why do you send them away?" Hayden asked feebly as he sat and glanced up at his father. Shadow countiuned to stare at him, the cold piercing stare bothered him and he shifted uncomfortably.

"Because they are lower and more disgusting than we are, we are higher and more powerful than they are. Trigger especially, stay away from him," Shadow kept his gaze even with him and Hayden met it evenly before it was too much and he glanced away.

"Don't say that about Trigger! I can do what-" He was cut-off as Shadow hit him hard across the cheek. He was thrown across the den. He could feel the blood start to seep through his fur. It was pain unlike anything he had felt before. This was the worst pain he'd felt since he'd gotten a thorn in his paw a moon ago.

"You do not defy me, kit. I _am _your father and you will listen to me," Shadow snarled before stalking away, his fluffy black tail lashing fiercely. Hayden stared at after him and then, after a brief moment of pain, started to assess his injury.

* * *

Reese stood over the body of a brown tabby tom cat, his sides heaved as he fought for breath. She glared at him, her body was covered in scratches as was the tom's. She had just saved his life from another attack from some stupid little group that tried to bully the younger cats.

"Jay, you idiot tom, how many times am I going to have to save your tail?" Reese snapped; Jay was her younger brother who seemed to get in trouble with everybody.

"As many times as you need to," Jay muttered as he scrambled to his feet and he glanced up at her. He flashed the infamous gray eyes at her reminding her of the feathers of a jay. Once again, she shook her head. Why were his eyes so pretty? He got more she-cats chasing after him than Shadow, which was saying a lot.

"I don't need to save your rear all the time, you need to grow up and protect yourself," Reese chided as she nudged his shoulder helping him to stand. He shook out his pelt and glared at the blood splattered on the ground. A light flickered on above them and she glanced up in surprise, it was nighttime already?

"I _can _protect myself, you don't need to be the hero all the time," Jay reminded and she gave him a look and he shrugged.

"Yet you keep proving time and time again that you can't," Reese drawled and started to clean her wounds. Her ears twitched as she listened to the howls of the coyotes in the woods as the sun started to set.

"Reese, you barge in and don't let me do anything, if you let me-"

"Jay, stop! I don't give a rat's tail about your excuses you are too young to be acting like this. I thought you promised our mother that you would stop?" Reese's voice dropped to a whisper and she glanced at her blood-stained paws.

"I- look," he started coolly, "it's not my fault their mates want a better tom and I provide that so stop fighting my battles and let me fight my own." His words sent a chill through her whole body and she felt the fire shoot straight into her eyes and she glared up at him.

"Then don't call for me again! If I find your dead body dropped somewhere than don't expect me to mourn! I have a life too, so stop pulling me away from it!" She hissed and he flattened his ears glancing away from her.

"Goodnight, Jay," she spat. He glared at her once more before vanishing into the dark realms of the night. She sighed and glared at after him before heading towards her den.

* * *

She arrived at the entrance before taking a breath and pushing through the cloth. What she saw surprised her and she felt raw anger flare inside. Hayden was sitting curled up in a corner hiding his face away from the Shadow who towered over him like a monster.

"Shadow!" Reese snarled and the black tom turned away from Hayden, his ears pricked as he glanced at her. Hayden's head turned toward her and she saw the scratch across his cheek.

"What happened?" She gasped in shock and bounded towards them. She briefly saw Shadow give Hayden a look before her kit spoke up.

"I tripped and fell while playing in the thorns after you left and hurt myself," he winced as he said this and turned his cheek toward her so she could baby him.

"Oh, Hayden," she murmured quietly, licking his injured cheek, "are you alright?" he nodded but didn't make eye contact with her and she knew that he was hiding something.

"Well, if you are alright then I guess you can go to bed now," she nudged him lightly and he sighed before obliging and curling up on some twoleg pelts in the corner. She padded over to him and pressed her nose into his fur, taking in a deep breath.

"Goodnight, Hayden," Reese murmured before leaving him to talk to Shadow.

"What actually happened?" She hissed once they were out of earshot. Shadow looked at her giving the confused look.

"What are talking about? Hayden told you the truth, I was there. I was the one who took him out," Shadow meowed and sat down as they exited the den, glancing up at the stars.

"I could tell he wasn't telling the truth by the way he _wasn't _looking at me," Reese insisted and Shadow just shook his head and let out a hearty laugh.

"He was just embarrassed because he tripped and fell. The kit is used to staying on his feet," Shadow chuckled and curled his tail around his paws.

"I hope your right," she sighed and glanced up at the stars as well.


End file.
